


Вино и сталь

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, challenge, жалость, лучший фанфик в фэндоме, новый перевод, осень, печаль, повседневность, после войны, смерть Люциуса и Нарциссы, тоска, фанфик 2004 года
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Да, я знаю, что уже существует перевод этого фика от merry_dancers, но я его нежно люблю много лет и мне захотелось сделать свой, вот я и послал автору запрос на собственный перевод.





	Вино и сталь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron and Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418784) by lepetitarsenic. 



> Фик написан в далёком 2004 году и может не совпадать с т. н "каноном" последних книг Дж. Роулинг. Автор писал его на конкурс в сообщество Драко/Гермиона в жж, по заказу для пользователя silverphoenix. Переводчик читал только четыре книги, поэтому с этой стороны тоже возможны "ляпы" относительно "канона". 
> 
> Как указывает в аннотации автор, по заданию фик должен был включать:
> 
> 1) неопытного Драко  
> 2) вино  
> 3) разговор с портретом
> 
> "Чего бы мне не хотелось, чтобы было в фике? Внезапно-сексуальной Гермионы, богически сексуального Драко".

Драко Малфой сидел в одиночестве, как обычно, в тоске, как обычно, и на полпути к пьяному оцепенению, что случалось не так уж редко. Вряд ли это понравилось бы его матери... Понравилось бы? А что бы ей понравилось? Его покойной матери больше уже ничего не может понравиться, вот в чём дело. 

Драко отхлебнул из бокала с вином, стоявшего перед ним. Пино Нуар - любимое вино его отца. И самого Драко - по наследству. Но никто никогда у них в семье не напивался до скотского состояния. Разве какой-нибудь заблудший предок, вроде него... Он хотел забыться, да поскорее... Успеть бы до вечернего пробуждения бабушки. 

С трудом подавив желание залпом осушить бокал, Драко потер виски, надеясь, что вот-вот придет сон. 

Равнодушно следя за пламенем камина, он припомнил, как просидел здесь однажды целый сочельник, когда родители задержались на благотворительном обеде в Косом Переулке. Ему казалось, что они вообще не вернутся.

Лучшие воспоминания детства - утренние. Из вечеров ему помнились лишь стаканчики перед сном, пятна от помады и затяжки на чулках матери. По утрам же - поцелуи и свежие газеты, лепешки на завтрак, стихи... Отец читал их маме вслух, сидя на подоконнике. Они любили сидеть вот так - слушая рев камина, любуясь видом на парк через дорогу. Вид и правда был неплохой. Деньги потрачены не зря, как говаривал отец. 

Вот и все, что у него когда-то было. 

\- Ты снова пьешь, мое дитя? Плохо, плохо, плохо! Вино печалит... не шутя... - раздался из глубины гостиной хрипловатый голос. Тон его был слишком приподнят для такого часа и обстановки. 

Драко потер висок сильнее. Поздно! Она проснулась. Теперь, чтобы заставить ее молчать, понадобится хотя бы несколько заклинаний, а для этого он недостаточно трезв. Старая ведьма обожала издеваться, сочиняя дурацкие стишки, и он подозревал, что отца это изводит так же, как и его. 

Изводит? Изводило когда-то. Теперь уже нет... 

Бабушка хрупка, худощава, тонколица и тонкогуба. Фамильный нос, такой же, как у отца, придавал женским лицам в роду Малфоев жесткость, а мужским - внушительность и суровость. Чисто малфоевская черта, как герб Малфоев или мрамор особого оттенка, что добыл прадед на побережье Амальфи. 

Все и всегда у них было внушительно, даже мебель в городском доме, которую полностью подобрала мать - наверное, чтобы подчеркнуть разницу с соседями-маглами. Что бы ни случилось, Нарцисса Малфой не скупилась на расходы и всегда гордилась именем мужа. Наверное, даже слишком... Слишком гордилась. Больше уже не будет. 

Портрет с интересом вглядывался в него, щуря глаза-бусинки. Чем бы еще его задеть? В каком-то смысле он так же хрупок, как она, а в другом - и того больше. 

\- Драко, детка, мой сынок, что за беда к нам на порог? - проворковала она. - Ночь, и холод, и темно, и рядом лишь одно вино... 

\- Что - чары Молчания уже не действуют? - откликнулся он, скорее для того, чтобы услышать живой голос, чем что-то сказать. - Помолчи-ка сегодня, а? Голова болит... 

\- Выражаешься отстойно, ты, наследник мой достойный... 

\- Заткнись! - огрызнулся он еще резче.

«Наследник... Чей я наследник?» 

\- Скажи спасибо, что вообще держу тебя здесь. Надо было спалить тебя вместе с остатками этого проклятого поместья! 

Драко осекся. Поморгал. Он не хотел говорить так. Нет, не хотел... 

Поспешно глотнул вина, еще и еще. Вино обожгло глотку. Он постарался сдержать кашель. 

\- А все-таки - твоя мать была счастлива? Жаль, жаль... чудо как хороша. Помню, помню, каждым летом... 

\- Я не хочу ничего слышать! Заткнись! - он схватил с края стола свою палочку и с внезапной яростью направил ее на картину. После войны мало что могло вывести его из себя, и даже ненависти он не чувствовал, не говоря уж о других переживаниях, но она - бабка - невероятно его раздражала. Портрет. Демон. Привидение. 

\- Будет здорово больно, если получишь «инсендио»! - выпалил он. Палочка подрагивала в руке, но они прожили с портретом вместе - если это можно назвать жизнью - не так уж и мало, и ей, конечно, было ясно, что все это нервы. Пустые угрозы. Она смеялась над ним. 

\- Больно? Мне не будет больно, наследничек. А вот тебе... 

\- Сейчас как... 

\- Сейчас что? На что же это мой мальчик никак не решится? Смелее, дитя, смелее... Я сгорю, как твои родители. Как сгоришь ты, как все мы сгорели... - Ее пронзительный голос перешел в истерический смех, отдаваясь эхом от мрамора по всему коридору, пока не затерялся где-то в родительской спальне. 

Бывшей родительской спальне. 

Комнате, где когда-то спали родители… 

Их больше нет. 

Драко опустил палочку и повернулся к полупустому бокалу. Он повращал его в ладонях, вдыхая аромат остатков, как, помнится, делал когда-то отец. Вино было крепкое, теплое и такое… до дрожи человеческое. Старое и живое... Холод дождливого осеннего вечера ушел прочь, едва только оно обожгло глотку. 

Впрочем, в комнате было не так уж и холодно; чары тепла здесь накладывали за деньги самые искусные волшебники, на полу лежал толстый ковер, и окна были крепко закрыты. Нет, дело давно уже не в холоде, а во тьме, куда он бежит от своих бед... Просто вино теплое, и тепло его похоже на свет, а другого света в его жизни, наверное, никогда уже не будет. 

Бросив уничтожающий взгляд в сторону примолкшего портрета, Драко взял в руки бутылку и обнаружил, что она пуста. Как быстро оно кончается! И вряд ли он сможет приобрести вина в магазине. Из-за возраста. Это была последняя бутылка, остававшаяся в погребе. Последний виноградник, последний сбор. Дар отца матери. Ее нежные черты озарялись радостью, когда муж предлагал ей пробу... 

Люциус Малфой больше никогда не пополнит свой погреб, которым так гордился. 

Никогда больше не вернется ко всему, что любил. 

Опираясь на ручку дивана, чтобы сохранить равновесие, Драко поднялся. Может, отрезвляющее заклятие и помогло бы, но одна лишь мысль о последующей головной боли внушала отвращение, не говоря уже о том, что все его усилия забыться пойдут насмарку. А когда-то его жизнь была так легка... Забавно, что беды могут склонить нас к возлияниям. 

Вот только в самих бедах нет ничего забавного.

Накинув поверх мантии дорогой, отлично скроенный плащ, Драко вышел из квартиры и запер дверь с помощью волшебной палочки. Спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, поначалу хотел было аппарировать, но передумал, главным образом из-за своего состояния. Он с трудом представлял, куда вообще направляется - ведь в этот час вряд ли открыты какие-нибудь винные магазины для волшебников. Отправляться же в глубину магловского Лондона было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Хотя когда-то он неплохо проводил там время. До того, как все началось по-настоящему. Когда были только легкие интрижки, секретные доклады, встречи с тетей, кузиной и профессором Снеггом... 

Кажется, что с тех пор прошло так много времени.

Легким кивком поздоровавшись с привратником, который низко склонился в ответ, Драко вышел на улицу через двери из матового стекла. Раньше его забавляло, что призрак состоятельности заставляет маглов держаться от дома подальше... Ни ненаносимости на карту, ни других защитных приемов, лишь едва заметные золотые буквы, изящным шрифтом выгравированные над дверью, да толстый плетеный ковер перед ней. Этого достаточно, чтобы отгородиться от других волшебников, так почему бы заодно не отпугнуть и всех остальных? 

Да, да, забавляло, о да! - но сейчас именно это мучило его, как никогда. Ему хотелось крикнуть всем им - беззаботным парочкам, что нетвердой походкой выходили из паба Финнигана за углом, толпе подростков, направлявшихся от магловского кинотеатра к парку... каждому из них и всему городу: 

"Вы все были бы мертвы! Вы все были бы мертвы! А они умерли за вас - не по своей воле..." 

Он направлялся к Косой Аллее. Здесь, квартал за кварталом, особняки волшебников и многоквартирные дома перемешивались с магловскими... Почти как его дом, и даже теснее - магловские квартиры рядом с волшебными, комната за комнатой. Он не представлял себе, как они уживаются в таком соседстве, но как-то они это делали, сотни и сотни лет... Да, он шел к Косой Аллее, старясь скрыть лицо от любопытных взглядов детей и равнодушных - взрослых. Слизеринец-отступник, мальчик, спасший Мальчика, Оставшегося в Живых, наследник самого большого сейфа в Гринготтсе и сотни акров земли.

А что еще у него могло быть? Их дружба, их сочувствие. Отказавшись от сочувствия, отвергнувший дружбу, остался один в целом мире, брошенный соратниками и презираемый ими за предательство. А собственно, зачем? 

Он сам это вряд ли знал. 

Перекресток, скрещенье улиц, у каждого - свой крест... что это так ударяет в голову? Вино, конечно же. Улица была ему знакома, и обычно он переходил на другую сторону парка, но тут так живописно - старые дома с викторианскими фасадами, разукрашенные яркими красками и деревянными узорами... Откуда он знает эти места? 

Грэйнджер. Девочка с серьезным взглядом. Староста-отличница, член Ордена Феникса. Грязнокровка. Девчушка, которую он толкал в грязь, дразнил, дергал за косички. Каштановые волосы. Карие глаза.

Свет горел в ее окне. 

Нетвердо ступая, но полный решимости, Драко зашел в подъезд, словно бывал здесь множество раз. Швейцара не было. Лишь почтовые ящики да стопка вчерашних газет у подножия скрипучей лестницы. 28B. Да, это ее квартира. Он уже приходил сюда однажды. В один очень тоскливый день. 

Он постучал. Дверь открылась. Она появилась на пороге. Теплый свет лампы золотил ее непослушные волосы. Его порадовало, что она ничуть не повзрослела за эти годы. Так было проще. Как будто бы она застукала его в коридоре в неурочный час. Или столкнулись в обеденном зале. Случайная встреча. 

\- Драко Малфой? - спросила она, еще не вполне проснувшись. Поморгала, приходя в себя. - Что такое? Случилось что-нибудь?

\- Нет, ничего, - поспешно ответил он. - Просто я...

И умолк, беспомощно разведя руками. Что он мог сказать?

\- Не знаю. Идет дождь, а у тебя свет и... - и снова беспомощное молчание.

Она встретилась с ним глазами. Его взгляд был умоляющим. Совсем не то, что раньше... 

\- Лучше бы тебе зайти, - проговорила она и отступила в сторону, пропуская его.

Он так и сделал. Вода текла с его плаща на чистые до блеска половицы. Мать бы просто убила за такое. После выволочки насчет простуды. 

\- Простудишься, - мягко заметила Гермиона, словно прочитав его мысли, и заперла за ним дверь волшебной палочкой. На ней был стеганый домашний халат (бордовый, прошитый золотыми нитками - явно работа Молли Уизли) и белая фланелевая пижама. Вся она словно излучала тепло. Он пожалел, что разбудил ее.

\- Применишь Высушивание, ладно? Я пока вскипячу чай. 

Драко кивнул. Обсушил себя заклятием перед тем, как пройти дальше в квартиру. Она была относительно небольшой по волшебным стандартам, хотя, наверное, на магловский взгляд вполне удобна. "Настоящей" жилплощади здесь было всего-то ванная да спальня, но с помощью кое-каких (разрешенных, конечно же, в этом он не сомневался) заклятий квартиру расширили до целой студии, включающей в себя гостиную и кухню. 

Не зная, чем заняться, Драко стал рассматривать фотографии на камине. Многие из них изображали пожилую пару - судя по одежде, маглы. Мужчина явственно похрапывал, а женщина вроде что-то бормотала во сне, и было заметно, какие у нее красивые, ровные зубы. Рядом на большинстве снимков сонно посмеивались Поттер и Уизли - в квиддичных формах, школьных мантиях и странноватых магловских костюмах. Было здесь и фото со свадьбы Гарри и Джинни, на которую Драко приглашали, но он не пошел. Молодожены широко улыбались в лучах солнца на фоне сада в "Норе", Рон, обнимая Луну Лавгуд, гордо стоял рядом с Гарри. Дин Томас и Гермиона - у нее были подозрительно припухшие глаза - тепло улыбались невесте. Их радость показалась Драко слишком ненатуральной.

Но все это было раньше. 

Свист чайника, который Гермиона поспешно сняла с магловской плитки и поставила на кухонный стол, оторвал его от мыслей. Драко уселся за краешек стола, чувствуя все большую и большую неловкость. Она слегка улыбнулась ему из кухни, как бы признавая нелепость ситуации, и это его чуть-чуть приободрило. 

Лишь чуть-чуть, но и этого достаточно. 

\- Ну-с, - сказала она, наливая кипяток через ситечко в чашку, которую поставила перед ним. - И зачем ты отправился на улицу в столь поздний час?

\- За вином, - ответил он, не подумав, и тут же пожалел об этом. Губы ее неодобрительно поджались, и она уселась во главе стола справа от него. Чтоб сохранить безопасное расстояние, но довольно близко. 

Нарочно, конечно. Ничуть не изменилась. Он видел перед собой все ту же старосту, что среди трупов и крови шептала слова утешения окаменевшей, с пустым взглядом Падме Патил, Невиллу Лонгботтому, яростно желавшему мстить, сотне испуганных знакомых ребят... 

\- Горю вином не поможешь, Драко, - заметила она, подув на чай, чтобы он остыл.

Этот жест чем-то необъяснимо тронул его. Перед ним была самая настоящая ведьма со странной примесью чего-то чужого, магловского... Она приподняла бровь, как бы спрашивая, чего это он так уставился, и он поспешил уткнуться взглядом в свою собственную чашку. 

\- Мне это известно, Грэйнджер, - ответил он, не удержавшись от саркастического тона. Однако лицо ее смягчилось, и она подвинулась к нему, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза. 

\- Слушай, Драко, - она выделила голосом его имя, как бы желая показать, что все это в прошлом - детский сад, нелепые клички, фамилии. - Ты не пробовал... ну, знаешь, выговориться… когда это все закончилось?

\- Кому - выговориться? - горько парировал он, даже более горько, чем хотел. - Мадам Пинс? Джинни Уизли? 

\- Кому-нибудь, Драко. Наверняка кто-нибудь мог тебя выслушать, посочувствовать. Кто-то из Блэков, например, я уверена... 

\- Сочувствие... - фыркнул он, обжигаясь чаем и чувствуя ужасную жалость к себе. - Прекрасная идея, Гермиона. Ибо кому можно доверить то, в чем и сам-то толком не можешь разобраться...

\- Ну, Джинни-то можно доверять,- чуть обиженно отозвалась она. 

\- И она из семьи Уизли, - ответил он таким тоном, как будто это объясняло все. Гермиона фыркнула, аккуратно опустив один кусок сахара в свою чашку и два - в его. 

Ему не было смешно. Совсем не было. 

\- Я тебя умоляю, - нахмурилась она. - Не говори, что ты до сих пор так думаешь об этом... Только не после того, через что вы вместе прошли...

\- Те, кто вместе убивали, должны потом утешать друг друга? Так, что ли? Нет, увольте. У меня тоже есть гордость, - проговорил он.

Гермиона лишь подняла бровь:

\- Ну, по крайней мере, тебе по-прежнему нравится быть заносчивым до невозможности. Это тоже ведь надо уметь. 

Они допили чай молча. Он чувствовал себя как дурак. В Большом Зале Хогвартса ты просто поворачивался и уходил; твои друзья смеялись, ее друзья краснели, угрожали. Ты же возвращался к слизеринскому столу... На безопасную территорию? Тела... неприкрытые тела, лежащие поперек него, пятна крови на его древесине... Вот и все, что осталось в мире - от прежнего мира. 

Вот и все, что осталось у _него_ \- из того, что осталось. 

Странное ощущение, словно что-то кипело внутри: словно химическая реакция, что вот-вот вырвется через раны, поры и отверстия его тела. Ртуть, горючая, обжигающая, кислая, готовая хлынуть, чтоб смыть все без разбора... 

Гермиона взяла его ладонь обеими руками. Он начал говорить. 

\- Моя мать,- выговорил он. Выдохнул и начал снова. - Она не хотела убивать Нимфадору. Она сказала мне, что та напоминала ей тетю Беллу, когда ее... когда ей было больно. Мать хотела спасти ее, и Люциус тоже, а когда он... - Гермиона сделала движение, чтобы подвинуться ближе, но он остановил ее жестом руки, - когда _он_ приказал моему отцу привести к нему мать, тот не послушался. А бежать не мог. Ты знаешь, они собирались за мной в Гримвальдову усадьбу... Чтобы скрыться всем вместе, пока все это не закончится, как предчувствовал отец. Так рассказывали портреты. Но он нашел их. В доме. И поджег его.

Свершилось. Все тело жгло, словно содрали кожу. Гермиона коротко вздохнула. Драко Малфой, жертва войны. Кто бы мог подумать? 

\- О, - тихонько сказала она и, не вставая из-за стола, пододвинулась к нему. Нерешительно обвила руки вокруг его талии. Была она намного ниже его, но гораздо, гораздо теплее. Он напрягся на мгновение, потом уткнулся лицом в ее шею, стараясь изо всех сил сдержать назревающие истерические рыдания. Это были не слезы, но необходимый вдох тепла, кислорода и света, и всего, чего не было в той проклятой квартире с мрамором и звучащими голосами бабушки и мертвецов. 

Портрета бабушки. Портрета... Она ведь тоже мертва, как и его родители, и соседи, и тетя Белла, и все остальные... 

\- Ш-ш, - сказала Гермиона.

Он подчинился ей. 

\- Хорошо, что ты рассказал мне, - сказала она наконец. Прошептала ему в плечо. Ее губы были теплы, и дрожь ее голоса эхом отдалась в его ключице. Приятное чувство - как поцелуй на ночь. Уже давно никто не целовал его. 

Потом она прижалась губами к его щеке, целомудренно и страстно, и ее желание исцелить было так велико, что, если бы она могла стать одним целым с ним, дюйм за дюймом, единым телом, в физическом - и другом - смысле, она бы это сделала, лишь для того, чтобы хоть как-нибудь уменьшить и поделить пополам боль. Он чувствовал. 

Просто ощущение чужого тепла кожей было что-то такое, по чему он тосковал так сильно, но, кажется, полностью никогда не чувствовал. Никогда до этого момента - когда она так невероятно тепла и так открыто заботится, и никто никогда не прикасался к нему так. Ни один человек. Ни разу. Никогда, только теперь. 

Губы их встретились, и это было тепло, и ярко, и прекрасно, и полно любовью - и его страстным желанием возвратить все хорошее, что у него было - хоть когда-то, хоть немного, утерянное теперь навсегда. Нет, Драко Малфой вовсе не становился сентиментальным, и Гермиона Грэйнджер тем более. Это было совсем другое. 

Сбросив халатик, она отвела его к себе в спальню - просто увлекла за собой, взяв за руки. Он шел нетвердой походкой. Она целовала его, или он ее? - вряд ли это важно. Он чувствовал себя пьяным. Он и был пьян. Это тоже не было важно. Не торопясь, она сняла с него ботинки, расстегнула его ремень и пуговицы на рубашке и скользнула в постель. Он тоже. Простыни были холодны. 

Она притянула его, дрожащего, к себе, мать и сестра, возлюбленная и утешительница, полностью преодолевшая рассудительность мерой привычных чувств. 

Она была так тепла. 

Они в минуту уснули. 

 

Драко пробудился первым. Он всегда просыпался рано. Утро было его любимое время суток. Его мать в утренние часы предпочитала поэзию Дилана Томаса. Его отец - Т. С. Элиота. Ему же самому всегда нравился Байрон... Интересно, кого из поэтов любит Гермиона? Он спросит у нее, когда она проснется. 

Он собрал свою одежду и, стараясь не шуметь, проследовал в кухню. Дождя не было - должно быть, закончился еще ночью. Машинально он наполнил чайник из-под крана, поставил воду кипятиться, облокотился на стол, рассеянно думая о предстоящем дне, снял воду, обжег пальцы (у какой же это настоящей ведьмы чайник без самоохлаждающейся ручки?) процедил чай и положил два куска сахару. 

Выглянул в окно, обхватив кружку ладонями, чтоб согреться. В парке напротив Гермиониной квартиры трава покрылась инеем, и небо было все так же серо, как накануне. Листья на деревьях только начали менять цвет, красно-золотые, как вышивка на ее халате, как свет, что играл ночью на ее коже. Красно-золотые, как цвета ее школьной формы в детстве, как кровь, которую он пролил, и ее румянец, когда она улыбалась ему прошлой ночью... Румянец и золото, как листья в парке напротив Гермиониного дома. Ему запомнится эта игра красок, эта осень, эти листья, этот свет и - самое главное - цвет ее глаз... 

Потом она появилась в дверях, закутанная в тот же стеганый халат и весьма прелестно выглядевшая взъерошенной. Он поднял на нее глаза - боясь увидеть в ее взгляде то, что сломает его снова. И в ответ она подарила ему самую радостную, самую теплую, самую золотую улыбку на свете. 

Он тоже улыбнулся ей. 

Чай они пили в тишине, и, хоть Драко с удивлением отметил, что Гермиона не притронулась к еде, сам он тоже был не очень-то голоден. Теплый чай словно бы развеивал похмелье лучше любых заклинаний, и он подумал - магловское это средство, или волшебное? Мысль эта не принесла ему беспокойства, как могло быть раньше, и понимание этого - тоже. 

Он чувствовал себя здесь совсем по-домашнему, сидя напротив нее - такой уютной в этом халатике, под лучами восходящего солнца. Если бы отважиться вообразить другое утро... и он так и сделал - вообразил голые деревья, падающий снег и узорчатые тапочки под тон халата; потом весну и легкий хлопок; лето и льняные ткани; и все, чему учила его мать, и все вещи, что она любила, все, что дарил ей отец... 

Гермиона заговорила первой:

\- Пойдем погуляем?

 

Было холодно, и оба - Драко и Гермиона - надели школьные шарфы. Слишком юные и погруженные в собственные хлопоты, чтобы позаботиться о новых, и слишком взрослые, чтобы носить их без тени стеснения. 

Драко подал ей руку, и она посмотрела на него, как бы говоря, что это абсолютно смешно, но все же приняла ее. Это была причудливая, старомодная привычка, совсем не из ее мира. Она была другая - живая, современная… Она была настоящая магла. Вот и наступает единение: он будет последним чистокровным в их семье. 

Они обошли парк, и при свете утра Драко понял, что накануне ушел всего за несколько кварталов от своей квартиры. Забавно, что раньше он никогда не забредал сюда. Смешно даже думать об этом. Сколько же времени потратил он, пока его здесь ждали, сколько же предложений дружбы он отверг ради пережитков прошлого и древних призраков. Сейчас это казалось так глупо... 

Она подняла к нему лицо. 

\- Чего бы ты хотел сейчас, Драко? - спросила она. Ее глаза казались такими теплыми в отличие от серого неба, карие, бездонные, а ее рука, обтянутая перчаткой - такой теплой и крошечной в его широкой ладони. 

Чего, в самом деле? Наследник? - чей? 

\- Я хочу сидеть зимой у огня и читать стихи моей жене, как мой отец когда-то. Раньше... - Невозможно выразить чувства по-настоящему, как всегда. Взгляд Гермионы потеплел. Он продолжил. - Раньше, до того, как все стало по-другому. Ты знаешь...

Молчание было бескрайним, бесконечным, тревожным, но - несмотря на это - обнадеживающим. Что же тут скажешь? 

\- Я знаю, - очень тихо сказала Гермиона. - Но сейчас же осень.

Драко поморгал. Потом выговорил очень нерешительно: 

\- Но ведь это вряд ли главная проблема?

\- Вряд ли, - рассмеялась она, глядя на него. А потом она улыбнулась, и ужасно знакомое тепло охватило его, и он понял, что едва ли пойдет еще когда-нибудь искать его на улице в два часа ночи. 

Мир и покой - вот что означает слово «дом».


End file.
